True Love
by Miss Myrtle360
Summary: Oneshot. A little peek into the life of Alice Cullen and her fight to find the love she longs for.


A/N: Ok, so for those of you who read Twises or Sway...DON'T KILL ME! This's been in my notebook for a really long time, and I decided to get it over with and just post it. I mean, why not, right? I'll get Twises out to you soon, promise!

So this is my first oneshot, and it's not even smutty and I'm nervous about posting it. It's also my first Twilight fic, so be nice, even though it's not my best work. By the way, it's from Alice's POV.

Well, onto the fic!

Disclaimer: Ok, so I think we can all agree that Stephenie Meyer is one of the best authors of all time. Needless to say, I'm not her.

* * *

I have never truly known Love.

I don't remember my life before vampirism, but records tell me that I was placed in a mental institution when I was seventeen. I "died" my first day there.

Once I went to live with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmet, there was a glimmer of happiness, a spark of the Love I'd never known. I reached for it, grasped it, embraced it. But this type of Love isn't the kind you read about in novels of see in movies. The Love of a family is one of the greatest things I've ever experienced, but it's not True Love.

And then Jasper came into our lives.

From the moment I saw him, I knew Jasper was special. There was something about him - something in his eyes - that was different. I never saw him as a brother, or even a blood-thirsty vampire or a monster, for in doing so I'd be the worst kind of hypocrite. I had seen his past, seen his future, and I knew that, even before we were introduced, I was in Love with him.

Of course I didn't let on at first, and only acted like a sister or a good friend would. I encouraged him in our way of "vegetarianism" just the same as everyone else did, silently watching from the sidelines as he struggled. I struggled too - oh, how I struggled, trying so hard to ignore my feelings and just be his sister, but I failed miserably.

It's hard to grasp the concept of being in Love when you've never truly _been_ loved. I assumed that my feelings were one-sided, until Edward let it slip that Jasper's thoughts were always on me. He has a special gift, Edward - he can read people's thoughts. And when I heard this, I nearly broke down and cried. It's a scary sensation, knowing that someone returns your feelings, but as Jasper and I got awkwardly closer, I knew that True love was something I still had yet to experience.

Perhaps it was because I was afraid of Love, afraid that no matter how good it felt, it could all be taken away in an instant. Jasper could leave, or worse, _die_, any moment, any day, any time. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand any of the three.

But then something happened that would change the lives of everyone I live with dramatically.

Bella Swan moved to Forks.

The first time we ever saw her, all of us were hungry. We hadn't fed for over two weeks, and Jasper was losing his resolve. Letting my eyes off my beloved for a second, I noticed that Edward was staring at Bella, almost as if he'd never seen a girl before. I would have made fun of him, had I not seen the bloodlust in his eyes and known that there was a sever possibility that Miss Swan was in real danger. She looked as delicate as a flower, as if one blow would break her in half like a toothpick. (Though she'd probably kill me for saying so.)

I expected that Edward would stay away from Bella; after all, it isn't safe for us to get too close to humans, lest they find out our secret and we'd be forced to leave. And I was right - he did stay away from her.

Or at least until after he went hunting.

After that, it seemed like Edward spent all day and all night with Bella. I didn't get it at first - I mean, I knew Edward, and I knew Bella's future, and I knew the two were somehow intertwined, but it was so hard to see how. Edward said that he couldn't read Bella's thoughts, and everything seemed to confuse everyone for a while.

It seemed like only a week after the tow met that I sensed it. It's one of those things that only people on the outside who've been watching intently can see. Bella would look up at Edward, and her eyes held something so adoring, sending my adoptive brother looks that could melt the coldest heart. And Edward did it, as well. Watching those two fall in Love was defiantly an experience. And when I actually met Bella for the first time, I knew.

I knew that the two of them were as deeply in Love as two people could ever be.

At first I felt bad for them. A vampire and a human - society would always be forcing them apart, pulling and tugging until their weathered hearts could take it no longer. But then, looking at them, I knew that somehow, it would all work out between them.

And this was _before_ I saw Edward turning Bella into a vampire in my vision.

Watching the two of them sit on the family couch all wrapped up in one another sends sparks through me, like a fire that's starting out slowly in my heart.

I reach over and squeeze Jasper's cool hand, and he squeezes back. I can picture us in a year, five years, ten years, and maybe we'll be as happy as Edward and Bella. Maybe we'll be that lucky, and even more.

Maybe there's hope for me yet.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!

Well, please review!

Hugs and fuzzles

MM360


End file.
